Rescue Me
by breathewithoutme
Summary: On the outside he was still the happy-go-lucky, Drama-God. But inside, at home. He was a whole new Ryan. Tryan. Rated M for Drink, Swearing, Abuse and attempted rape.
1. A Happy Begining

Rescue Me – Chapter 1

Rescue Me – Chapter 1

Happily Ever Beginning

Bring Bring! Bring Bring!

The sound of the school bell repeated loudly several times. 3.15 . End of school. End of the week. Start of the weekend.

'Finally!' Troy Bolton thought to himself excitedly as he jumped from his desk and out the classroom. He rushed down the bustling hallway to his locker, which he quickly stuffed his books into, before running outside to the East High fountain. As he looked around campus for his friends, he heard his name being called. He spun round and scanned his eyes over the crowd.

"Troy!" Ryan Evans called out as he ran through East High students. Once he reached the younger teen he'd been searching for, he gently leant down and kissed him on the lips. "Hey."

"Hi." Troy blushed furiously. He may be the most popular guy in school but he wasn't keen on public affection. Ryan smiled at his boyfriends shyness and placed an arm round his small waist.

"So, you wanna hang out tonight?" The blonde asked , "We could chill at mine. Order pizza, watch movies…and other things…"

He whispered suggestively. Troy sighed and pushed out of his grip. "Ry, we've talked about this. I'm just, not ready."

"I know Baby. I know. And that's fine." Ryan smiled and took his boyfriends hands in his own. "I'll wait for as long as you need."

"Promise?" Troy asked softly as he enjoyed the feeling of Ryans thumbs running over his palms.

"I promise." And with that Ryan leant down and sealed the deal with a kiss on the lips, earning a few awws from a group of cheerleaders nearby. Causing Troy to turn a deep red once again and bury his face in Ryans chest. He laughed and started to pull Troy to the buses.

"Hey Troy! Ryan!" Chad Danforth beckoned the couple over, Ryan leading the way. "C'mon dude our bus is leaving."

Chad told Troy as he followed Gabriella and Taylor onto the bus. Troy pouted and faced Ryan.

"Baby, your gonna miss your bus." Ryan chuckled and pushed Troy towards the bus gently. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll come by at 7?" He asked hopefully, when Ryan nodded, he squeled softly and kissed him.

"Mmm…now go!" Ryan spun him round and slapped his but playfully as he ran onto the bus taking his seat next to Chad.

The Evans let out a chuckle just as his sister joined him. She gave a quick wave to Troy before turning to her brother.

"I'll drop you home then I'm off to the salon." Sharpay told him. He nodded before setting off to he pink mustang.

**So that's chapter 1! Let me know what you think. If I get atleast 3 good reviews I'll update! Remember, this is my first TroyxRyan. xxx**


	2. A Sudden Change

Rescue Me

Rescue Me

Chapter 2- Contentment.

**3 hours later**…

He raised the bottle to his lips once again and took another swig of the clear liquid that burned the back of his throat. The troubles seemed to fade with every drop.

Yep, Ryan Evans was definitely content with himself right now. He glanced at his watch and just managed to make out the time 10 to 7 through his blurred vision. Troy would be here soon. He rushed round, picking up the multiple empty bottles and throwing them away, spraying air-freshener to cover up the over powering stench of booze. As if on cue the doorbell rang. Ryan stumbled over to the door and pulled it open to reveal a smiling, shaggy-haired teen that immediately pounced on him.

"Hi!" Troy giggled and released his boyfriend.

"Hey Troy." Ryan responded blankly. Luckily Troy didn't seem to notice.

"So I thought maybe we could go up to your room, get into bed…. watch a movie and snuggle." Troy said cutely, still oblivious to he amount of vodka he had recently downed.

"Yeah, whatever." Ryan shrugged his shoulders. Troy smiled and galloped up the large staircase.

"Are you coming?" He beamed at the older male.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ryan muttered under his breath and stumbled up the stairs and into his huge bedroom, where his lover was currently choosing a movie from his large dvd colletion.

"Found it!" Troy smiled and help up the DVD 'Brokeback Mountain' his favourite. He quickly put the disc in and crawled onto the bed, laying on his side next to Ryan as the movie started to play on the large plasma.

1 Hour Later…

Troy wiggled against Ryan who had been unusually quiet the whole evening. He sat up and look at his boyfriend who seemed to be in some sort of daze.

"Ry? You hungry?" He asked softly. Ryan quickly looked to him and a strange look filled his eyes.

"Only for you." He whispered huskily and pulled Troy into a lust filled kiss.

"Ry…." Troy breathed out between kisses. "I'm serious."

The brunette giggled and pulled back straddling Ryan's waist.

"Me too. I want you Troy." Ryan kissed him again.

Troy pulled back and looked at the older teen oddly when he tasted a distinct flavour in his mouth.

"Ry, have you been drinking?" He asked disappointedly.

"I had a few, its not a big deal…"Ryan shrugged and went to kiss him again.

"Why would you drink? You know how much I hate it." Troy looked down at him with large, lost-puppy like eyes.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now…" Ryan rolled over so he was on top. "Is us."

"Ry we talked about this. I'm just not ready." Troy said and tried to get up but Ryan held him down. "Come on, funs over."

Troy struggled under Ryan who was starting to undo the buttons on Troy's shirt.

"Ryan, please stop." He tried to button his shirt back up but Ryan grabbed his hands and held them above is head.

"Loosen up Baby. You know you want this." Ryan growled and let go of his boyfriends shaking hands, using his own to unbuckle his belt.

"No, not now. Some when maybe." Troy said through shaky breaths. Watching his boyfriend slide his belt from the tabs of his jeans, he realised this was going to happen unless he stopped it. Ryan had now got down to his designer briefs, showing his well toned abs, possibly more built up than Troy's.

"Its your turn now." He whispered huskily and reached for Troy's belt buckle.

Troy panicked. He didn't want this. He couldn't let it happen. So he did the first thing he thought of….

**(AN)-So, what do you think? Please, please , please review! I only got one review for the first chapter! I mean, yeah it was short but I panicked thinking no one liked it! So please let me know if you like it! I'm begging you! Constructive criticism is welcome by all means!**

**Also, what do you think of the characters? I love Troy being the innocent, younger boy. It suits him a lot more, don't you think? Xxxxx Peace, Love & Rock 'n Roll! xxxxX**


	3. Deserving It

Previously… Previously…

"_It's your turn now." Ryan whispered huskily and reached for Troy's belt buckle._

_Troy panicked. He didn't want this. He couldn't let this happen. So he did the first thing he thought of…_

He raised his hand and slapped Ryan hard on the face, sending the blonde off him and onto the mattress.

Ryan's cheek burned, at least that's how it felt. Troy's hand stung, he just slapped his boyfriend. He looked over shakily and watched Ryan run a hand over his reddening cheek. His head suddenly snapped towards Troy and his expression changed rapidly from shocked to raged.

"Now you are so gonna get it!" He growled, scaring Troy even more than he already was.

"I'm sorry… but you deserved it." Troy immediately regretted saying that, even more when he felt a sharp blow to the face. He cried out in pain and a few tears escaped his cobalt eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved it." Ryan mocked through gritted teeth.

"Troy clutched the side of his face in his hands, the pain was unbearable. He'd been punched before, but never had it hurt like this.

For minutes on end the only sound heard in the house was the heavy, alcohol induced breathing and a soft sobbing.

20 minutes late…

Troy glanced over to Ryan who had fallen into a deep, drunken sleep. Troy took this opportunity to get away. He rose shakily from the bed and re-buckled his belt. Walking to the desk, he grabbed a pad of paper and wrote a message in his messy scrawl. He left the tearstained paper on the desk top before running out the room, down the stairs and out of the house. Not ever looking back.

**An- So how was it? Any good, or not? Please review!**


	4. Sharpay Knows

Previously…

Troy ran and ran, every once and a while looking behind him to check Ryan wasn't following. He felt so stupid being scared of his own boyfriend but he couldn't help it. He was so scared, and he hated it. More tears ran down his cheeks as his phone started to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and placed it to his ear. "H-Hello?"

"Troy?" A female voice responded.

"Oh, hey Sharpay…" He slowed down to a halt and ran a hand over his bruising cheek.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked softly. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't. Ryan was her brother. Either she wouldn't believe him or she would, either way she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Oh I'm just…well Ryan h-he…never mind." Troy sighed and wiped his eyes.

"Troy, you came over tonight didn't you?" Her voice was worried.

'Oh crap she knows!' His mind screamed.

"Y-Yeah I did.." He said nervously.

"Please tell me he didn't do anything to you!" She begged and he couldn't hold it any longed. He sat beneath a tree and sobbed into his knees. "Troy? Sweetie, you still there?"

"Shar he, he tried to.. he tried to but I didn't let him." He sobbed hysterically.

"He tried to have sex with you didn't he.." She asked and he could tell she was crying.

"I stopped him though. He promised he'd wait!" Troy cried. "He promised…"

"So that's what the note was about? Oh Troy I'm so sorry." She apologized sadly. "He didn't do anything else right?"

"No. That was it." He lied.

"Do you want me to come get you? We could go to Gabi's. Get the gang round?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'm opposite the park." He smiled softly.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5." He said okay and they hung up.

Sharpay pushed her phone back into her jeans pocket and looked at her brother. He was in exactly the same position from when Troy left. His breathing had calmed down but the reek of vodka lingered in his breaths still. She walked over to him and led a blanket over his half naked body. She knelt down and ran her manicure fingers through his blonde hair.

"Oh sweetie, you've really screwed things up this time. You really hurt Troy you kno3." She whispered and kissed his forehead. She stood up and walked to her room, quickly packing an overnight bag and going downstairs. She took her phone out again and dialled Gabriella Montez's number.

"Hello?" The Hispanic girl picked up.

"Hey Gabs. Are you busy tonight?" Sharpay asked as she wrote a quick note for Ryan and put it on the kitchen counter.

"Nope, my mums out of town so it's just me." Gabriella giggled.

"Can we sleepover at yours. I know Troy could really use it." Sharpay frowned softly.

"Yeah sure, I'll phone the others. But what's wrong with Troy?"

"Oh umm nothing. Well we'll be there soon."

"'Kay see you soon." They hung up.

Sharpay walked out the house to her pink mustang, placing her overnight bag on the backseat before getting in the drivers seat. She started the engine and pulled out of her drive and drove off in the direction of Albuquerque park.

An- So I felt bad about not updating in ages and gave you a double update today. Enjoy but review pretty please! It's just a click away :


	5. What Would I Do Without You Guys

I finally updated

**I finally updated! Sorry for such a long wait!**

When Sharpay finally pulled up opposite Albuquerque Park, the site she saw broke her heart. Troy was beneath a tree, still hugging his knees to his chest as he shook with sobs. His right hand gripped onto his shin as his left was brought up to his face, his fingers softly running over the bruising skin.

"Troy, Sweetie." She whispered softly as not to scare him. His head shot up in panic but relaxed when he recognized the blonde. "Come on."

She held her hand out to him and he took it gently, standing from the grass. Immediately he was pulled into a warm, strong embrace.

"How could he, Shar?" He cried quietly. "I love him so much."

"I know, Honey. I know." She soothed him like a child. "But we're gonna go to Gabi's, watch your favourite movies and eat tons of junk food and you're gonna forget about it."

He nodded his head into her shoulder and pulled out of her embrace, swiping at his puffy eyes angrily. "Yeah. Thanks Shar."

"Ofcourse. Come on." She took his hand and led him to her car.

"Great, you're here! Taylor was getting ready to kill Chad." Gabriella laughed as she greeted them at her front door.

"Trust me. You would have been too." Taylor told them, sending a glare at Chad.

"What did you do this time?" Troy asked his best friend who was seated upon the couch looking sheepish.

"Just the usual. Woah, Dude what happened to your face?" Chad exclaimed as he stood to take a closer look.

"Umm…oh you know, got a basketball in the face." Troy lied, avoiding the look Sharpay was giving him.

"Troy.." She warned.

"What?"

"Tell them." His eyes widened at her command and he began to shake his head viciously. "Fine. I will."

"Shar.. please." He pleaded.

"No, Troy. They deserve to know."

"Know what?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Zeke asked as he wrapped an arm round his girlfriends waist.

Troy swallowed the large lump forming in his throat. "R-Ryan…he….he.."

"He what, Troy?" Gabriella questioned, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He tried to rape me." He whispered shakily.

"What!" His friends gasped except, Sharpay.

"That son of a bitch!" Chad raged but was calmed by his girlfriend.

"Why Troy? He loves you." Taylor said.

"I know. But he was drunk…and I don't think he knew what he was doing." Troy muttered trying to convince himself and the others.

"I'm still gonna kill him." Chad growled.

"No, Chad. Leave it. I just wanna forget about it and have some fun."

"How about we watch a movie?" Zeke suggested and everyone agreed.

"Which one?" Gabriella asked but mentally slapped herself when everyone started yelling out movie titles. "Shut up!"

Everyone silenced and looked at the girl. She held up to random DVD cases. "I got Bourne Supremacy and Dude, Where's My Car?"

"Dude, Wheres My Car?" Chad, Troy and Zeke yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, whatever." Sharpay shrugged from her seat next to Zeke on the loveseat.

"Well I guess I can agree on that." Taylor smiled from beside Chad.

"Dude, Where's My Car it is." Gabriella giggled and put the DVD in before taking her seat on the bean bag infront of the loveseat.

"You guys are the best. I don't know what I'd do without you." Troy told them sincerely with a smile as the movie started.

"Don't worry. We got your back." Zeke grinned at him aswell as everyone else.

"Hey, we love you, Dude." Chad chuckled and slung an arm round Troy's shoulder as they all settled down to watch the movie.

**AN- What do you think? I think this chapter turned out quite well and it's a lot longer than all the others. Review** **please!**


	6. Waking Up

**GUYS, I'm so sorry for the major long wait, which was basically a whole year or something ridiculous? Well, I'm going to try and update ALOT more often, but I'm also going to attempt to make my chapters a whole lot longer. So, I hope you guys are still interested in this story, and haven't forgotten about it! Also, I hope you all had a great christmas and are looking forward to the new year, just like me! So, enjoy.**

Ryan awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. The harsh thump-thump in his temples made him feel like he was waking in the middle of 'Babylon', the local gay club. The club he and Troy had spent many Saturday nights dancing the night away at, surrounded by sweaty, hulky men who were definitely not ashamed to grab at anything and anyone, especially his boyfriend. Ryan would have laughed at the memory if not for the dull throbbing behind his eyes, and the bitter acidic taste residing in his mouth. He groaned softly and rubbed his hand over his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath.

"Guess I got a bit carried away with a slosh last night," He muttered to himself, dropping his arm so it slapped against the bed covers and squinting his eyes, "That damn lights not helping."

He grumbled and raised himself sluggishly from the bed, groaning again when his bare feet hit the cold floor and his head spun slightly from his quick movements, and trudged across the room to pull the curtains closed swiftly. The pounding in his head ceased slightly, but the bitter taste in his mouth was still there and his tongue had the resemblance to sandpaper.

"Never fucking drinking again." This wasn't true. He knew it. But it eased his conscience for a second.

With the tang in his mouth becoming to much he stumbled to the bathroom adjoining his bedroom and grabbed a glass of water, gulping it down with haste. After rinsing his mouth out, the taste fading to a dull metal taste at the back of his throat, he ran the tap to ice cold and splashed a handful over his face, relishing in the shock of the cold feeling. Patting his face dry with a one hundred percent something expensive hand towel, he raised his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He almost blanched at the sight. His usually bright eyes were sunken beneath puffy, purple bags and hooded lids. His lips were dry and cracked, probably from breathing through his mouth all night.

His hair was tousled, sticking up in every angle possible. But the one thing that stood out most. The thing that made his mouth drop and his already queasy stomach churn.

Was the harsh bruise that stained his cheek. The bruise that was shaped like a hand. The bruise that clearly was not just an accident.

"What the fuck?" He leaned toward the mirror, prodding and poking at the mark on his face, wincing when he pressed a little to hard, which was any pressure at all. Well shit, he thought, followed by a snide chuckle. Pushing away from the counter, he made his way back into his bedroom, grabbing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans off the floor on the way. "Wow, I really must be hung-over." He laughed to himself as he pulled the shirt over his head and the jeans up his slender legs. Rubbing his temples he decided it was time to get some aspirin.

He made his way down stairs and to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of painkillers and swallowing them down with another glass of ice cold water then trudged back to his room. His initial idea was to get back into bed and fall into a deep, headache-less slumber, but when he heard his phone beep signalling that he had a missed call, he began searching for the device.

"Got'cha." The blonde flipped open the phone, "Three missed calls." He read the words out loud. There were two missed calls from Sharpay and one from Chad, who was the only one who had left a voicemail.

"Dude!" Chad's voice yelled through the small speakers but the tone was enough to grab Ryan's attention, "What the fuck! I swear, when I get my hands on you, it will be the last thing I- Chad what are you doing?!" Through his confusion Ryan could detect it was Taylor who was now yelling, not at him though, at Chad, "What do you think I'm doing! - I don't have a clue, but if its what I am assuming you better turn off that phone right now! - Taylor, come on he deserves it - Do you really think Troy is going to want you to- Troy's going to want you to do what? - Uh, nothing! Don't worry, Dude!" Then the message stopped.

Ryan stared at the phone with confusion. What had Chad been on about? The blonde new he was strange but that was just weird. What do I deserve? He thought. And Troy was there? Wasn't he suppose to of come over last night. That's true, where is he? I'm sure he was supposed to stay over. Okay, I'm confused.

Deciding he needed to find out why Troy hadn't come over he quickly clicked speed dial one and waited for his boyfriend to pick up.

Ring, Ring.

Ring, Ring.

Ring, Ring.

On the fourth ring Ryan furrowed his brow. Troy ALWAYS answered on the second ring at the most.

Then he heard a click and soft voice saying hello. The voice wasn't Troy's though. It was Gabriella's.

"Um, Gabi? Where's Troy?" He asked in confusion.

"Ryan, I don't think you should be calling him." She responded, her voice was cautious.

"What? Why not? Can I talk to Troy please." He heard quiet muttering through the phone, and a distinct 'No'.

"He's, um, busy at the moment.." She was hesitant.

"Gabriella, come on, I can hear him." More muttering.

"Okay..um, here he is." Finally.

"Troy?"

"Ryan, why are you calling?" Troy's voice was shaky and rough.

"Why wouldn't I be calling, baby? Where were you last night, I woke up and you weren't here, I thought you were going to stay over?"

"You, uh, don't remember?" Troy was even more hesitant than Gabriella.

"Remember what? What was with Chad's voicemail? Whats going on?"

"I have to go." His voice cracked.

"What, Troy?"

"Bye, Ryan."

"No, Troy! Do not hang up on me!" He all but shouted but froze when he heard a short gasp from the other end of the line.

"Ryan, I…Chad, shut up! No, let me handle it I-" There was a lot of rustling and muffled voices before Chad's voice basically screamed through the receiver, "Evans! I swear to god, leave Troy the fuck alone! Or I'm gonna take my fist and ram it so hard up your- CHAD!"

That was all Ryan heard before a loud beep signalling the call had ended.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Was all he could think as he closed the lid of his phone and shoved it in his jean pocket. Then he noticed the two notes on his dresser.

One was yellow and crumpled.

The other was pink and perfectly flat.

The pink one was clearly from Sharpay and written in the neat scrawl was 'Ryan, gone to Gabi's, Sharpay xo'

The note was short, so he knew she was mad too.

The second note, the crumpled and slightly watermarked one, was not quite as clear as the other. The writing was messy, but recognizable as Troy's and that is was written in a hurry, but the words made no sense to him, 'You promised me'.

"Huh?" Ryan muttered. "What'd I promise? I don't get it, what does it- OH FUCK."

He felt like passing out.

It made sense now.

The voicemail.

The phone call.

Troy's gasp.

Chad's threats.

Why Troy wasn't here now.

Why they were at Gabriella's.

Why the yellow note, Troy's note, was watermarked with what Ryan now figured to be tears.

And why he woke up with a huge hangover and a bruise the shape of a hand. Troy's hand.

"SHIT!" He cursed, screwing the note up in his fist and slamming it down on the dresser.

He had to see Troy.

He had to see Troy now.

**So, was it okay? Enough to make up for the long absence? I hope so, lemme know what you think? And remember, reviews are extra chapters.**


End file.
